The Eagle and the Wolf
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: The Wolf-Shifters and the Cullens have had a year of peace, since their almost battle with the Volturi, but they are drawn into a new battle when Embry Imprints on a Shifter that is being hunted by her own kind. - Kara is from a different world hidden from the vampires, or wolves. she jumps into their world to avoid being forced to bond with someone who is not her soul-mate.
1. prolong

For Generations, The Quileute tribe have had the ability to transform into wolves, that much we have in common.

* * *

Pumping my wings faster, to avoid the blasts of energy from my enemies, banking right, I prepared to jump into a new world, hidden within the folds of the same dimension as mine. I burst out of the dimensional portal, closing the portal behind me. I looked around me, taking in the world in my field of vision, it was vast sea of green. I found a tree branch to perch on, my chest heaving as I fought to stay in my Eagle form.

Switching my weight between each foot, I looked toward the sky wondering if those males, who I had rejected because my heart's pull was not among them would continue their pursue of me. I hope not, because I did not have the strength in me to even fight them, I was wore out, mentally and physically wore out. I needed to find shelter, and food.

I mantled in fright when I heard the voices, each one different, males and one female voice in my mind, I only heard Shifters, did I transport myself into a world where there were other Shifters, and what were they? I took flight in search of my first goals, when I seen them, they were huge wolves.

The air around me shifted it, through my peripheral vision, I seen the portal open, and one of the males that were strong enough to Jump came through following my trail.

So much for food, as I took to the air, when the body of my enemy slammed into my unprotected back, ripping my back to shreds, I was loosing it, I felt my form shimmer and I couldn't stay conscious. I seen the lights of a house, and I knew that the people within weren't like me, since I heard nothing. I slammed against the window, as my eagle form disappeared leaving me bloody and nude on the wet ground.

 _Help Me!_ I projected to anyone who could hear me, then my world went black.

* * *

This is another story of mine, I don't own Twilight.


	2. Chapter 1

I was roused by the smell of medical supplies, and the cold hands applying such supplies on my wounded back. I heard mutterings but couldn't make out the words. The scents around me, reminded me of fishing on the rivers of my parents' nesting cliff.

I groaned as I was finally alert.

"Easy, you're wounded rather badly." a woman's voice warned me.

I didn't answer, because I only spoke fluent Eagle, but with gentle probing of the woman's mind, I was learning her language, well three of her languages, she spoke three dialects, and I was learning the one spoken during normal daylight hours.

I tested out the words, "Where...am...I?"

"La Push, Washington." the woman answers "Sam seen what happened and brought you inside. You're a Shape-shifter as well?"

"Shifter, yes." my stomach began to growl with a fury, I needed to hunt, but I didn't have the strength yet to shift into my Eagle form.

"I have some food ready, let me help you sit up." the woman states, as she gently helped me to sit up, it felt so different to be in my other form, I miss my beautiful feathers. She handed me something that looked like meat and was encased in funny white stuff, that didn't look like anything I ever seen before.

I shook my head, looking at it. Reaching out, I picked the white substance off and it felt grainy, I put that to the side, I wouldn't eat it. I then took the meat, and ate that. It was different, I didn't know the flavor.

I felt better after getting some food in my belly, but I needed to find a new nesting sight, hoping my enemy was gone.

I looked at my host, she looked the same as me, but I sensed no animal being within her, I felt safe around her until, I heard a howl from a human mouth, and jump to my feet and backed up against the staring out the opening of the entrance, I ready to bolt.

I was panicking, I couldn't shift forms, I was to weak from blood loss, however, my wounds were slowly healing.

"Relax, no one is going to hurt you here. Your safe." her voice was calm.

A dark skinned male came in followed by a few others, the leader for I know a leader when I seen one. Looked at me, "I see our guest is awake. I am Sam Uley."

"I am Kara." I answered "I need outside, I need to see the sky." this Sam allowed me to go outside, where I felt the breeze blowing my hair, I could feel the currents even in my human form.

I looked around and spotted the Eagle from my home or my former home. I glared at him. Once I have my strength back, I would destroy him. Then the reality of my situation hid me like a lightning stuck tree branch, I Jumped from my hidden world, I could no longer go back. I let out a mourning keen, for my parents, for my brother. I would never see again.

I felt a hand on my back as if offering comfort. I jumped and spun around, "That hurts, I had enemy talons shred my back and you dare to touch my wounds."

A gruff voice spoke. "Sorry, we heard a keen of lost."

"You wouldn't know of my kind, I am Eagle. I lived in my own hidden world of Shifters, we stayed in our animal forms. Now I lost everything, because I refused to bond in the mating with those who are not my soul-bond." I explain as with everything, I couldn't hear anything from their thoughts as a human.

"True we don't know of your kind but the lost of a pack is still felt by many."

"I do not have a pack. Once Eagle finds a bonded they are for life." I answer, "My Heart's call is not with my kind."

The Eagle that was watching me, launched into the air and started to fly directly at me.

I had no choice, I leapt and took to the air in my Eagle form, the male and I met each other in locked talons, I screeched a battle cry, and flapped my wings to batter my enemy.

 _You are not my Heart's Call, Why do you not understand!_ I screeched with my mind, as I attacked with my beak as I caught him at the wing joint. I let him go and surged up into the sky, reaching a distance that not even any of my kind have reached before, I am wounded, and I was in a rage.

The other tried to keep up but with that injured wing it wasn't ale to. _'I have chosen you. why deny we're matched and just accept your fate.'_ the male sent to me.

I folded my wings and went into a dive, at the last second, catching him with my talons, sending us both to the ground, with me on top, flexing my talons even harder. _YOU were rejected, and now you are defeated, You proved that you do not have the strength to fight against me. Return to your nest and bask in your defeat._

 _'No, you are mine and if i can't have you then none shall"_

 _You made your choice._ I sent and bit down on his neck severing his spine.

Since we chose to remain in our animal forms, we died in our animal forms. If we were killed outright, otherwise, we are a long lived species. I flapped and surged upward to land on a tree branch, and began to preen myself.

The group came up to me looking very confused and awed about what just happened.

I held up one talon, in the universal sign for one minute.

They stopped and waited patiently.

I finished preening, and glided down, looking at the blanket, picking it up with my beak. Tilting my head, when the female who had dressed my wounds, came up and took it, and lead me around back. Where I shifted forms to properly speak with a mouth. I wrapped the blanket around me.

I walked back around and faced Sam. "Ask, Wolfen one."

The obvious leader stepped forward "What just happen why was you attacked by one of your own kind and where exactly did you come from?"

"He attacked me, I defended myself. You do not attack each other because you are family? In a matter of speaking, Pack. I do not have a flock, He wanted me as a mate, I proved, I am stronger." I answer, "I come from a hidden world, where we are all Shifters.."

"You came from the world full of shifters?"

"Yes. More like a parallel dimension. Hidden with in this dimension." I answer, "Gives me a headache just thinking about it."

"oh my god a parallel world this is to much."

"You turn into a dog, and I turn into a bird? What you thought you were the only ones?" I ask

"Well yes since we never heard of another band of shifters ever." Sam told me rather plainly.

I smirked, "I never seen your kind. All are birds." then I glared at the dead eagle, "I should at least bury that thing, so his body will be used for good. If he just accepted being rejected, or believed me when I told them and others, I was not his bonded."

"We'll take care of that piece of waste, you need to rest follow Emily back to her place please."

"Why? I feel fine, my wounds aren't bothering me." I reply

* * *

Two days had passed, I mainly slept in my eagle form, with my beak under my wing. I was learning more about this world, but there was something missing, Sam, Jared, Paul, Brady, Collin were the Uley Pack, La Push's main protectors, while another pack protected Forks along with its vampire protectors, I haven't met them, but I was getting restless, because I just had to be with the ones, who had found their bonded or as they referred to it as Imprinted mates.

Emily made me a cloak of yellow with my own discarded feathers, I had a brown shirt, that resembled feathers, and blue jeans that were cut off at the calves and saddles. I kept those clothes, stashed in a hollow tree when I decide to be human.

I was flying through the forest when I reached what I dubbed as my territory, the border between Cullen turf and wolf land.

* * *

DarkPriestess66: The cover picture is Kara, now the question should Kara "imprint" on Embry first or should he?


	3. Chapter 2

I was flying over the river, intent on catching breakfast. Scanning the water with my keen eyesight, searching for the perfect target. Spotting, my target, I dive skimming the water and grasping the wriggling fish in my talons. I labored beneath my heavy prey to reach a tree branch.

I was picking at my meal, searching the woods for danger when I seen them. They were pale, and they moved fast, and each one took down an elk. I watched them fascinated, I never seen as Sam called them 'Cold Ones' up close before, this was new to me.

I watched them for sometime their speed was incredible, they hunted with grace. My eyes landed on the youngest one, tilting my head, I heard a strange thrumming sound. ' _What is that thrumming?_ ' I thought to myself, as the one closet to me, looked up as if he heard something.

"What is it, Edward?" a brunette asks, her kill in her hands, she looked at him with confusion in her golden eyes.

"I heard something, but the voice wasn't familiar." the one close to me 'Edward' answers

my wings gave a twitch ' _He heard me but how?_ ' i thought.

The one known as Edward searched the ground, but I was up in a tree, that is until he looked at me, and I was staring at him.

"How strange an eagle not frightened away by us."

I realized this one was almost had the ability like I did, he could hear thoughts. _Not as strange as you think, I am not a full Eagle._

My sight turned away from him to a massive russet colored wolf, complaining about needing leeches on his speed dial, how they knew Nessie wouldn't like hunting without him. I dropped by half-eaten kill, and flew down to the ground to look at the russet colored wolf.

' _Jacob Black, I presume. I am Kara, an ally of Sam Uley._ ' I thought directly at Jacob while bowing with my wings fanned.

Jacob-wolf's muzzle fell open as he heard my voice in his head. 'Kara welcome, its good to meet you.'

' _I follow your trail back to their house, I think I have a lot to explain, might as well use vocal cords_.' I thought at Jacob, before launching myself up in the air, heading back to my tree where I kept my clothes.

I then flew with the bag of clothes, following Jacob's paw/footprints, and landed on the second story railing, gripping the bar tightly with my talons.

The door behind me opened and out walked Edward

"I decided to invite you into our home, since I have the ability to read minds." he explains, as he held out his arm to me, like I was a common pet bird, but waddling on raptor legs was a little funny to watch. I stepped onto his offered arm, balancing as he carried me into the house, leaving me in the room. So I could shifted into human form, and get dressed.

Once i was finished and opened the door, Edward was waiting to show me to the living room, where the other members of his family were located.

The father-figure, I learned was a doctor of all things at Forks Hospital, "I am Carlisle, my wife Esme and our children for all intends and purposes; Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, his wife Bella, and their daughter Renesmee, but we call her Nessie."

I politely greet each member and give a soft smile. "The shorter version of my name is Kara." I couldn't exactly form the words to explain what I was doing here.

Edward looked at me, and explained what he heard in my thoughts.

I looked down, but I felt myself shiver as cold arms wrapped themselves around me, it was the caramel haired vampire Esme, along with Bella, who had that maternal edge. I was out of my parents' nest when I first learn to hunt for myself, which was true for any bird. But for some reason, that did bothered me somehow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I seen another wolf, this one's coat was gray with dark spots, and my whole body was alive like a lightning strike, like a forest fire. I found him, I found him, my entire being seemed to scream at me.


	4. Chapter 4

I was soaring high above First Beach, a few days after seeing my bonded but I have as of yet to meet him while he's in human shape. Wheeling, circling, just enjoying the feel of the air current beneath my wings, flowing through my primary flight feathers. As I flapped, when I spotted the group, the Uley Pack and the Black Pack, playing soccer while their imprinted ones watched, and my heart felt heavy seeing as I couldn't be down there with them.

I finally decided to head over to the sea caves, where I stored my bag of clothing, since I was following the main rule of living around non-shifters, that are other forms must be protected. I landed on the stone that looked decent any enough to perch on and shifted back into my human self. I got dressed and wrapped myself in my cloak, and walked out and up the beach.

Once i got to the edge of where the others were playing I stayed there and just waited.

"Hey Kara!" both Sam and Jacob greets me as I walked up and into decent hearing range. "Hey, Jake, Sam." I haven't met all the imprintees of the wolves.

They waved me over to join them and to get me to meet the others.

Nessie looked up at me, a smile on her face. She was the only half-vampire to cross the treaty line, only if she kept her snacking to Jake. I went and sat by her, she reached out and touched my face, and images of an eagle flying over them. With the silent question of 'was that you?' was in her thoughts.

"Yes, that was me." I answer softly. Emily came up to me, "Let me introduce to my sisters-in-spirit." from there, she introduced me to Rachel, Kim, Claire to my shock was only three years old and Emily's niece.

The group of girls just smile and wave in greetings and continue with their conversation.

Jacob then introduced me to his pack, Leah and Seth Clearwater, who were real life sister and brother respectfully, Quil Ateara V, who was at the water's edge with Claire, and last was Embry Call, once he and I locked eyes, I knew from the others' expressions that Embry had imprinted on me.

Embry moved to sit beside me, I couldn't resist staring at him, because I bonded with him while he was in wolf-shape.

I knew that I had to tell or show him, that I was a shifter too. "Jake? Does the others know about you being what you are?" nodding to the girls.

"Yes, no secrets between us when we imprint on someone." Jake answers

If that was the case, I couldn't keep my own secret from Embry. I stood up, preparing to shift forms again, unlike my wolf-friends, I didn't destroy my clothing, I shifted into my eagle shape.

Embry jumped at my eagle shape looking very confused, I shifted back and got redressed.

"I am an Eagle-shifter." I explain.

"Okay i see that now but?"

"How? I was born this way, same as the rest of you, only exception, I didn't need a trigger to start my transformation into my Eagle form." I explain again.

"Not quite what i was gonna ask but yeah"

I smirked, "I knew you were mine, since I seen you as a wolf, coming to drag Jake out with your teeth."

He looks at me and shakes his head.

"Anything else you wish to know about me? Anyone?" I ask "I am a rare shifter among my people, many have sought to bond with me, I have refused because I knew from the moment, I was old enough to search for my bonded one, that I would never find them among my kind." I answer, "I fought and won many battles of foolish males, who sought to force me to be theirs."

"Brave and smart and with a wicked streak i like."

"More like wicked beak and talons." Jared commented as he looked up from his staring adoringly at Kim.

"Well that too but i rather not deal with her good looks just yet."

Sam was chatting with Emily about something, and then Sam looked "Jake, how about a bonfire tonight? Complete with a whole cow to shallow?"

"Sure, sure." Jake responds, before his attention was taken by Nessie placing her hand on his cheek.

I looked over at Nessie, and Jake.

"I would love for you to stay, but you have to see if your mom and dad agrees." Jake states, "Yes, I'll take you to ask."

"Want a race?" I question as I phase back into my eagle form.

Needless to say, racing against a wolf carrying a hybrid vampire, was a tie between us.


End file.
